channel101fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Story Structure 106: Five Minute Pilots/@comment-142.11.85.56-20130927225230
Dan Harmon you might never look at this but I found this "after" your days as someone not many people knew, besides I guess one of the co-founders of Channel 101, but as someone a lot of people know as the creator of Community, which thank you for, by the way. The show taught me how to love things again. Consistently. It also taught me how to lose them, for example, when you got kicked off the show and it started to totally tank. But then you came back, and it taught me how to fall in love all over again, or, maybe not fall in love just yet, because as I post this at this time Community has yet to return to air, and it still might totally suck. But at least it'll suck with the warm blanket of something I used to love and someone who taught me how tucking me in to bed again. It's the best case scenario for a redemption story, I'd say. Anyway, I'm an aspiring writer and so are my roommates, and we basically gobble up anything you shit out, from blog posts to news of things you're doing to Harmontown to old gems like this, and the fact that I found this through circumstance that's not quite so circumstantial, but found it nontheless and more importantly found it without a comment, I had to stop myself from pulling out my hair (Not really, I'm actually a pretty mellow dude, but i like to pretend my rage cannot be contained sometimes. Jesus I need someone to push more of my buttons one of these days SEXUALLY but also sexually too) So I had to comment, and hope one day you might find this, so you can know how inspiring you are, even though I'm sure you've heard it before. But seriously: you are so. fucking. inspiring - This is the part where I wish I had an anecdote that could bring you tears about my struggles and how much it meant to me having you to look up to along the way, but the fact is I haven't struggled yet. I can't wait to struggle. I want to, badly. But I haven't taken the leap into trying to make bankable art yet. I just graduated from Chapman with a B.A. (more like a B.S. AM I RIGHT?) in Screenwriting and I'm not doing anything with it yet or trying very hard because I'm petrified and don't know how. But thank you for being there for me (we, really, because my roommates and I are seriously OBSESSED) even now, BEFORE any actual struggles. Thank you for being there for us now, for us tomorrow (when the struggles come) and the day after (when they keep coming) and hopefully I'll meet you on the other end, when the struggles take different shapes but at least i'm actually getting for it. Anyway. Hope you find this one day. With sincere love, Anonymous